


The Horrible Laughter

by Mayapple123



Category: Stories: The Path of Destinies (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayapple123/pseuds/Mayapple123
Summary: Anzu heard them whispering.But were they true?(Literally wrote this just to characterize her.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen so low.
> 
>  
> 
> ...wow.

Anzu knew that others hated her hysterical laughter,  
She’s heard the whispers, ‘“Don’t cross that rabbit, she’ll kill you. Laughing all the while.”’ Anzu pretended not to hear them, but words cut deeper than any sword the white rabbit has ever known.

Anzu pondered on this thought in the training quarters, a blizzard left in her wake as she ravaged the room with ice and snow, did she honestly believe that? She shook her head, another target being obliterated by a shard of ice twice it’s size. 

No, she didn’t believe that. Or at least she knew what hurt more than words, a sword to the heart. Words hurt less than swords. And it's not like they weren’t true, she would murder them with a smile on her face, if they crossed her, the whispers were genuine. If only one crossed her, she’d do her best to terrify them out of their skins and right into death, without even touching them.

The thought brought a broad smile to her face as she fought down the hated hysterical laughter that had made this all happen.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I'm sorry.
> 
> Anzu has problems....


End file.
